Flocons de neige d'un soir d'hiver
by Hanahi-chan
Summary: Le village de Konoha s'endort peu à peu, bercé par ces étoiles scintillantes qui se sont mises à tomber du ciel... Un soir magique de décembre.


**Voici un one-shot que j'ai écrit pour Noël. Veuillez m'excusez pour ce retard, mais j'espère sincèrement que vous aimerez cette histoire.**

**Dédicace à Mireba-chan qui attendait de la lire avec une impatience aussi forte que la mienne qui attend tous les jours un chapitre de ses superbes fics! Yeah!**

**Enjoy! 3**

* * *

**Flocons de neige d'un soir d'hiver**

_J'ai regardé le ciel ce soir_

_Espérant sans doutes être_

_Loin du froid de Décembre_

_Et tu sais quoi ?_

_Les étoiles se sont mises à tomber_

_Pour recouvrir la ville d'un doux manteau blanc._

Konoha, douce ville paisible, s'endort peu à peu bercée par le bruit du vent qui ne cesse de souffler en cette nuit d'hiver qui commence. Un vent si froid qu'aucun habitant n'ose sortir ne serait-ce que pour prendre l'air. Jamais cette grande ville n'a connu de telles températures, tout le pays du feu est comme paralysé par ce froid aussi givrant que la glace même. L'air est comme saturé de chaleur, tout n'est que froid. Lorsque les enfants sortent pour jouer dehors, leurs mains leurs font mal, des couples d'amoureux tremblent comme des feuilles et tentent de se tenir chaud mutuellement, les gens sont emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux doublés et leurs écharpes de laines ; presque invisibles aux yeux du monde.

Un jeune homme perché sur le balcon d'un appartement, regarde comme simple témoin le peu de gens qui passent dans les rues. Il est tard et il fait terriblement froid, et pourtant, des personnes courageuses se promènent encore dehors avec des paquets dans les bras. Il ne les comprend pas. Il ne cherche même pas à comprendre. Il est différent d'eux. Oui, même en ce jour spécial, il ne change pas... Ses yeux noirs sans aucun reflet regardent ces fantômes traverser la rue. Ses cheveux ébène volent au son du vent glacial. Son âme n'est que glace... du moins, c'est ce qu'il croit.

-Sasuke ? demande un autre jeune homme qui venait d'ouvrir la baie vitrée qui donnait directement sur le balcon, pour le rejoindre. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors à cette heure ? Il caille grave en plus !

-Hm.... Répond le dit Sasuke d'un air distrait.

-Ecoutes, ça fait à peine 5 mois que t'es revenu, sachant que sa faisait 3 ans qu'on s'était pas vu... Alors laisse moi un peu le temps de réapprendre le code monosyllabe ! Peux-tu parler dis-tin-cte-ment s'il te plait Sasuke? Redemande le jeune homme dont on peut voir les yeux bleus briller et ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés à la lueur des lampadaires.

Le brun soupira fortement et laissa son ami se poser juste à côté de lui pour observer à son tour le vide nocturne de la rue.

-Tu sais que tu es emmerdant avec tes questions, Naruto ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'on habite sous le même toit en attendant de me trouver un logement qu'il faut que tu me poses des questions à tiers larigot ! Enchaîna Sasuke avec un regard de travers.

-Comment ça « emmerdant » ? Je te signale que tu es à MON appartement et que, si tu es là, c'est grâce à MOI et surtout que NOUS sommes quand même meilleurs amis alors tu n'as pas à dire ça!

-Ah bon ? On est meilleurs amis ? Taquine Sasuke avec un sourire en coin.

Naruto le regarde, d'un air surpris mais Sasuke lui donne un coup sur l'épaule en rigolant et il finit par comprendre. En effet, Sasuke Uchiwa est de retour à Konoha depuis peu. Il se rappelle encore CE jour là où les deux seules personnes qui lui restaient en ce monde remplis de haine sont venues le tirer des ténèbres qui l'aspiraient de plus en plus. Jamais il n'oublierait ce moment, il leur devait une dette, et c'était une raison parmi tant d'autres qui l'avait convaincue à revenir dans son village natal. Les choses avaient beaucoup changé, et lui-même en faisait parti.

_Regarde devant toi_

_La vois tu ?_

_Cette lumière qui ne cesse de briller_

_Suis là pour ne plus te perdre_

-Pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? Insiste Naruto.

-J'en sais rien, je fais encore quelques cauchemars parfois...

-Ah c'est ça les cernes sous tes yeux ! Et moi qui croyais que c'était parce que Sakura était partie en mission pendant 1 mois et que tu avais pleuré de chagrin ! S'écrie Naruto comme si tout ce qu'il disait tomber sous le sens.

Le jeune blond n'insiste pas sur le sujet quand il voit le regard de Sasuke... un regard à la Uchiwa dont seul lui a le secret.

-Ok, ok, j'ai rien dit ! Se reprend Naruto en faisant une petite moue boudeuse.

-Et toi ?

-Quoi moi ?

- Pourquoi tu ne dors pas baka ?! S'énerve Sasuke devant l'incrédulité de son frère de cœur.

-Je pense à pleins de trucs...

-Ouah ! Ca aide vachement ! Souffle le brun.

-Ben quoi ? J'y peux rien si ma vie n'est pas aussi parfaite que la tienne !... Dis tu veux pas rentrer ? Il caille de plus en plus ici ! Dit Naruto en ayant des frissons.

-C'est toi qui dis ça ? T'es en caleçon avec juste un tee-shirt en même temps... Moi au moins, j'ai la décence de mettre une couverture... Et puis, ma vie est loin d'être parfaite.

-T'as gagné, je vais chercher une couverture ! S'exclame Naruto en rentrant à nouveau par la baie vitrée de son appartement. Il revient deux minutes plus tard avec une couverture orange avec des étoiles bleues dessinées dessus.

Le jeune Uchiwa ne peut s'empêcher de pouffer un rire discret en voyant son ami se dépatter avec maladresse avec son duvet.

-Où on en était ? Ah oui ! Vie parfaite ! Euh... T'as raison en faite, ta vie n'est pas vraiment parfaite, d'ailleurs, heureusement que tu avais pris cette couverture sur toi, j'imagine pas toutes les filles de Konoha te courir après en te voyant dans une tenue pareille ! Rigole le blond.

-Rigoles donc... Bigleux comme tu es, je suis sur que tu n'as pas remarqué que depuis quelques temps pleins de filles te regardent comme un morceau de chocolat ?

-Ah bon ? J'ai du succès moi ?!......... Dis, tu pourrais pas dire qu'elles me regardent comme des ramens en réduction s'il te plais, se sera plus classe !

-Des ramens en réduction ?

-Bah oui ! Ca c'est super appétissant des ramens en réduction ! Je pense que les filles me regardent différemment depuis que j'ai « sauvé » le village de Pain la dernière fois... Je suis un héro tu comprends ! En plus, je suis super beau, faut se l'avouer ! Dit Naruto en souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Qu'est-ce qui faut pas entendre... Soupire Sasuke.

-Tiens, ça me rappelle que... Tu sais que Hinata m'a avoué qu'elle m'aimait ?!

-Ouah ! C'est la révélation du siècle ! Ironise Sasuke en voyant cette réaction de surprise plaquée sur le visage de L'Uzumaki.

-Ouai t'a vu ! Moi non plus j'en reviens pas !

Sasuke préfère se taire, laissant savourer ce moment de bonheur à Naruto, il se contente d'hocher la tête.

_Rappelle toi ce que nous avons vécu_

_Même si les saisons défilent à une vitesse folle_

_Que tu as peur d'oublier pourquoi nous sourions_

_N'oublie jamais ce ciel si gris_

_Du mois de Décembre_

-Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ? Demanda le dernier Uchiwa.

Naruto lui jette un regard vif, et devient tout rouge, alors que la température est si basse, il semble avoir très chaud tout d'un coup.

-Euh... J-Je lui ai pas vr-vraiment répondu... Quand je l'ai revu juste après l'attaque, croyant qu'elle était morte en me sauvant, je l'ai vu étalée par terre inerte, je me suis précipité vers elle ! Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour ! Je me suis mis à transpirer, et c'est comme si... tout d'un coup, tout s'effondrait... Je l'ai prise dans mes bras en la serrant si fort que c'est là que j'ai senti que son cœur battait encore... Elle a ouvert les yeux, j'étais pris de court alors j'ai pleuré et je lui ai dit ça : « Hinata-chan ! Je suis désolé ! J'ai crut que tu étais morte ! Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je me disais que je ne t'avais même pas invité une seule fois à manger des ramens ! ». Termine le blond, les joues rosies et le regard vague.

-Tu ne lui as pas dit ça quand même ? Pf... En faite, bizarrement, ça ne m'étonne pas plus que ça venant de toi... Qu'est-ce qu'elle a répondue ? Demande Sasuke, intéressé.

-Bah si ! Ne te moque pas de moi ! C'était l'émotion !!! Ce qu'elle a dit ? Euh... Commence Naruto en se tordant les doigts. El-Elle m'a dit... « Je te promets d'accepter ta prochaine invitation pour manger des ramens, Naruto-kun. »... Avec un sourire ! Ô Sasuke, un sourire dont je me souviendrais toute ma vie !!... Mais...

-Mais ?

-En faite, la vérité c'est que je doute de mes sentiments...

_Cette douce lumière ne la perd pas_

_Elle te guidera même dans la brume _

_Comme une peine qui deviendra dérisoire_

_Alors ce soir_

_Contente toi de regarder_

_La neige tomber_

-Car tu aimes Sakura, n'est-ce pas ? Questionne Sasuke, avec comme un poids sur le cœur.

-T'es fou toi ! Je te la laisse ! Je n'ai pas envie de mourir le jour de mon mariage car j'aurai mis mon nœud de cravate de travers !

-C'est sur... QUOI ?! Comment ça ME LA laisser ?!!

-Brrr ! Mais dites moi, c'est que ça caille de plus en plus ! Il va sûrement neiger ce soir ! Et si on rentrait dormir ? Esquisse Naruto en tentant de rattraper le coup.

-Arrête d'éviter le sujet et va droit au but, baka ! S'emporte Sasuke, tout à coup mal à l'aise d'une telle... « Révélation ».

-Roo ! Fais pas l'innocent Sasuke ! J'ai bien vu comment tu la mâtais quand elle t'a refait tes bandages la dernière fois !

Le baka blond arpentait un sourire narquois. Fier de son coup en voyant un Uchiwa perdre totalement ses moyens et ce, juste devant ses yeux.

-N-N'importe quoi ! Elle a changé ! C'est tout ! Ignore le brun en ouvrant la porte vitrée pour retourner à l'intérieur.

Naruto s'empresse de le suivre, et c'est à ce moment là qu'une idée lui traverse l'esprit. Sasuke lui, ne s'est toujours pas remis du sens de l'observation dont avait fait preuve Naruto... Et dire que pour lui-même, il est aussi aveugle qu'une taupe ; mais, dés lors que cela concerne ses amis... Naruto fait preuve d'un tact extraordinaire. La vie réserve bien des surprises parfois, Sakura n'était pas la seule à avoir changée, Naruto avait beaucoup mûri lui aussi.

-Sasuke ! Je te savais pas aussi pervers !! Ah-Ah ! S'exclame Naruto avec un air de « j'ai raison et c'est tout ». Tu vois que tu la regardes !! Sasuke, apprend à t'ouvrir plus aux gens ! Ecoute bien cette chanson... All you need is love! Papadapapaaaa! Ooh! All you need is love!!

-Ta gueule NARUTO ! Crie Sasuke aussi rouge qu'une tomate, en prenant la première chose qui lui tombe sous la main pour la jeter sur son meilleur ami qui la reçoit en pleine figure...

Cette « chose » n'est autre qu'une peluche Sakura grande de 30cm que Sakura elle-même lui avait offert pour son anniversaire, ainsi qu'une autre de lui et Sasuke.

Tandis que le jeune Uchiwa se dirige vers le canapé (car c'est là qu'il dort vu la grandeur de l'appartement du jeune blond, qui ne dépasse pas la taille d'une boîte de sardine !), Naruto reprend sa peluche et souris sadiquement.

-Ooooh ! Pauvre Sakura, elle voulait juste te faire un câlin !...

En guise de réponse à cette provocation, Sasuke se laisse tomber sur le canapé et se planque sous ses couvertures pour cacher son gène.

-FERME-LA DOBE !

Naruto éclate de rire. Il a réussi à faire tomber l'un des hommes les plus coincer du monde ! Il se calme cependant bien vite, pressé de faire partager son idée à son frère de cœur...

-Ecoutes ça Sasuke : On va faire du camping dans le salon ! Après tout, c'est la veille de noël ce soir ! C'est un moment important qu'il faut partager en famille !

-T'as vraiment que ça à foutre ! Grogne Sasuke, toujours planqué.

-Foutre quoi dis dont ?!

-Emmerdez les gens !

-Mais, tu m'as dit que t'avais pas envie de dormir, alors c'est toi qu'à que ça à foutre ! Et notre conversation n'est pas finie ! Je vais chercher mon oreiller et j'arrriiiive ! Chantonne Naruto.

-« Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit d'accepter de venir habiter chez lui... » Pense Sasuke en se découvrant un peu pour voir le ciel par la baie vitrée. « J'espère que son réveillon se passe bien... Au moins elle a la chance d'être avec sa famille... Et dire que moi, le dernier Uchiwa, est obligé de passer son réveillon avec un imbécile qui lui sert de meilleur ami ! (NDA : comme si ça te dérangeait vraiment ! U_U) ».

Naruto refait son entrée avec une tonne de coussins aux multiples formes et couleurs. Sasuke le regarde désemparé et surpris.

-J'espère que Sakura-chan s'amuse bien avec sa famille ! Coupe Naruto en jetant ses coussins par terre juste à côté du canapé où dort Sasuke.

-Tu lis dans mes pensées ou quoi ?! S'exclame le brun pris au dépourvu.

-Quoi ?

-Euh... Je veux dire, tu fais quoi avec tous ces trucs ?

-Bah ! Le sol est pas super confortable, faut bien trouver des trucs pour me servir de matelas ! En plus, je n'arrive pas à dormir sans ces coussins ! Ils sont trop cool hein ? Mon préféré c'est celui là, regarde !

Le jeune Uzumaki lui tend un coussin rond, à la forme d'un « naruto » comme dans la soupe des ramens.... Sasuke ne peut s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire, cet énergumène était et resterait un éternel gamin ! Mais bon, c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime...

-De quoi on parlait déjà ? Reprend Naruto en s'allongeant dans son duvet alors que Sasuke faisait de même.

-De rien. Tente Sasuke.

-Menteur ! Je sais ! De Sakura ! Va bien falloir te l'avouer un jour mon gars !

-Ne m'appelle pas « mon gars », dobe !

-Roo ! Calme tes nerfs Sas'ke ! Tu me traites bien de « baka » ou « dobe » toi... Bref !... Et arrête de détourner la conversation !!! Commence à gueuler Naruto. Je disais donc, que j'espère que Sakura passe une bonne soirée avec sa famille...

-Pourquoi tous tes sujets de conversation tournent autour de Sakura ? Interrompt le brun.

-Chut ! Là c'est moi qui parle !

-Ne me dis pas chut !

-Alors ferme la et écoute moi, dattebayo !

-Pfff...

Sasuke préfère abandonner, de toute façon, Naruto reviendra toujours à la charge tant qu'il n'aura pas eu ce qu'il voulait... En l'occurrence, là, il veut que Sasuke se confesse à lui. Alors que ce n'est pas du tout son genre, puisqu'il n'aime pas parler de lui et encore moins de ses sentiments. Attendez... Sasuke ? Ses sentiments ???

-Cette fois c'est la bonne ! Je reprends donc, c'est dommage qu'on n'est pas pu passer le réveillon avec Sakura-chan ou les autres même ! Enfin, c'est sur que passer Noël en famille c'est la tradition, mais résultat, on se retrouve tout seul comme deux pauvres orphelins grippés !

-Entre nous, le plus « grippé » des deux, je pense que c'est toi... Tu délires de plus en plus ! Et on n'est pas orphelins ! Rectifie l'Uchiwa.

-Heyyy ! Excuse moi, mais tu vois quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce ? Je suis sur qu'on est les seuls hommes de Konoha à passer notre réveillon tout seuls ! Si seulement y avait de la neige, on aurait pu s'éclater dehors, mais non !! Le sors s'acharne contre nous ! J'aurai dû demander de la neige au père noël tiens !

-Mais bien sur...

-Et toi, tu aurais dû lui demander du courage, comme ça, ça ferai déjà un bout de temps que tu te serais déclaré à Sakura-chan ! Et tu n'aurais pas passé ton réveillon tout seul ! Ma pauvre Sakura-chan, j'ai peur qu'elle attende encore longtemps... Quoi que, elle a pas mal de succès ! J'ai vu un mec qui la draguait l'autre jour... Dit Naruto avec un sourire sournois et un regard en biais vers son ami.

-D'une, d'où tu sors que je suis amoureux d'elle et de deux, QUI C'EST QUI LA DRAGUE ?!!! Gueule Sasuke en fin de phrase.

Naruto éclate de rire et commence à se rouler dans tous les sens tellement il est écroulé de voir la tête aussi énervée de Sasuke dès que les mots « Sakura draguée » apparaît dans une phrase. Il rigole si fort qu'il se cogne violemment la tête contre la table basse du salon !

-AÏÏÏÏÏEUUUUUH !!! Pleure Naruto en se frottant vivement la tête pour calmer la douleur.

Cette fois ci, ce ne sont plus des larmes de rire qui coulent, mais des larmes de douleur, et c'est au tour de Sasuke d'esquisser un sourire, comprenant que Naruto s'est une fois de plus joué de lui et qu'il vient d'être sévèrement puni.

_Aujourd'hui mes cicatrices ont disparues_

_Purifiées par cette neige_

Quand Naruto relève la tête, il ne savait pas au début si ce qu'il voyait été dû au coup qu'il venait de recevoir car il voyait des étoiles tomber du ciel. Mais il reprend bien vite ses esprits et s'écrit :

-Sasuke ! Regarde il neige !!

L'Uchiwa regarda par la baie vitrée et à son tour, il put voir ces petits points blancs flotter au grès du vent avant de tomber délicatement au sol.

Un magnifique spectacle s'offrait à eux : la première neige de décembre, et sans doutes la toute première dans l'histoire de leurs vies. Les garçons étaient comme ensorcelés, c'était comme des petites étoiles brillantes qui virevoltaient illuminées par la lumière des lampadaires. Un moment magique.

_Quand je la regarde tomber_

_La valeur des choses n'est plus la même_

_On comprend que tout est éphémère_

_Que nous n'avons qu'une vie_

-Ca tient ! Ca tient !! S'excite Naruto, heureux comme un gosse de 8 ans.

-Awwww ! Baille Sasuke. Il ne fait pas assez froid ! Toute façon, la neige n'est pas éternelle, elle finit toujours par fondre ! Ca me donne envie de dormir ce truc ! Pourquoi t'as pas mis des rideaux d'ailleurs !

-Ah non ! Sale pessimiste ! Il faut rester éveiller !! J'ai une idée ! Le premier qui dort a perdu !

-Baka, on va finir par tomber de sommeil forcément, en plus, c'est complètement débile, comme ce paris ! Te connaissant tu vas t'endormir au bout de quoi ? 10 minutes ?.... Naruto ?

Sasuke regarde son meilleur ami qui dort déjà... A dire vrai, ses ronflements auraient déjà dû le mettre en alerte.

-« Ah non, 2 minutes en faite ! Perdu mon vieux Naruto! » Pensa Sasuke. « Sérieusement, qui s'est qui m'a filé un ami pareil ! » Bonne nuit quand même !

-Mer... Merci père noël... Dit Naruto dans son sommeil.

Sasuke ne mit pas longtemps à le rejoindre. Et s'est ainsi qu'ils se firent transporté par les doux rêves d'une nuit de noël.

Enfin, ça ne dura pas vraiment longtemps... Deux heures tout au plus !

BOM !

...

BOM !

-Mm... Bronche Naruto. Sasuke, va dire au père noël de faire moins de bruit sur le toit...

-Hn... Grogne Sasuke.

BOM ! BOM !!

-Argh ! C'est qui l'abruti qui ose perturber le grand Naruto Uzumaki ?! S'énerve Naruto en se levant un grand coup.

BOM !!

-Aaaaaaaah ! Sasuke ! On se fait bombarder par des ninjas ennemis qui nous attaquent aux boules de neige !!! Crie Naruto, complètement terrifié en se planquant sous ses tonnes de coussins. Je vois plus rieeeeeeeennn ! Tout est blanc ! Mes yeux !!! Arrrgh !!

Sasuke se lève d'un bon, en position d'attaque par réflexe.

-Qué qui y a ?!! S'exclame-t-il encore dans le col tard.

BOM !

-Regarde !! Tu vois ! Y a des boules de neige qui s'écrasent contre ma baie vitrée !... Mais !... la neige a tenu !! C'est pour ça que je voyais rien ! Reprend le blond, tout content et rassuré.

-Pauvre abruti ! Tu me réveilles pour me dire que des sales gamins tirent des boules de neige à 2 heure du mat' ?!! Gueule le taciturne.

-Attend, ils vont m'entendre ces sales gosses !!

Naruto se dirige vers la baie vitrée et l'ouvre brusquement...

-Bande de sales petits cons ! Comment osez vous attaquer la maison de votre futur Hoka... !

...en ce recevant par la même occasion une boule de neige en pleine figure.

Sasuke éclate de rire en voyant son frère de cœur avec une nouvelle barbe blanche. Il le rejoint pour savoir qui a réussi un aussi beau lancé. Naruto lui, à complètement perdu le sens de la parole mais suit quand même Sasuke jusqu'au balcon.

-J'aurai dû m'en douter ! Dit Sasuke avec un sourire en se penchant pour voir le lanceur de boules de neige.

-Vous en avez mis du temps ! Vous vous couchez à l'heure des poules le soir de noël vous ? Envoi une jeune fille à la chevelure rose et aux yeux émeraudes.

-Sa-Sakura-chan ?! S'écrie Naruto surpris de la voir ici et à cette heure. Ouah ! T'es super jolie avec cette robe !

-Merci ! Je n'en dirai pas autant de vous ! Lance Sakura avec les joues rose.

Les garçons se regardent mutuellement et c'est là qu'ils remarquent qu'ils sont sortis en caleçon. Ils se bousculent pour rentrer et mettre une tenue plus... habillée.

Sakura est vraiment jolie. Elle porte un manteau noir aux boutons arrondis en métal et comme il est resté ouvert, on peut voir sa magnifique robe rouge sans bretelles lui arrivant juste au dessus des genoux et une ceinture décorée d'un nœud rose lui arrivant juste en dessous de la poitrine.

Elle les attend, sous cette neige qui continue de tomber. Le village entier est devenu blanc car en à peine quelques heures la neige a atteint les 7cm.

-Pousse toi de la baka ! Grogna une voix très familière à Sakura.

-Rooo ! C'est bon, soit pas jaloux parce que je lui ai dit en premier !!

-Ferme la compris ?! Une seule remarque de ce genre et je t'envoie passer noël à Suna !

-Ouhouh ! J'ai peur ! Je suis le futur Hokage de Konoha ! C'est à moi de passer en premier ! Alors écrase toi Uchiwa de mes deux !

Sakura ne peut s'empêcher de rire en entendant ses deux coéquipiers se battrent pour sortir de l'appartement.

-Maintenant elle se fou de nous ! Bravo tourbillon de débilité !

-Hey ! Ne te moque pas du nom de ma mère, car ton éventail tu peux te le foutre où je pense !

-Bon vous deux, vous voulez pas vous grouiller un peu, les autres nous attendent ! Je n'ai pas fait le mur pour vous entendre vous disputer !

-QUOI ??!! S'écrièrent les deux ninjas en passant la porte de l'appart' avant de s'écrouler en cœur sur le sol et dévaler une ou deux marches sur les fesses.

Ils se lèvent rapidement et rejoignent Sakura qui les attend devant l'entrée des marches qui montent au logement du blond.

-Comment ça tu as fait le mur ? S'étonne Naruto en essuyant un peu sa doudoune.

-Toute ma famille était là, comme on avait fini de manger, j'ai demandé à mes parents si je pouvais sortir vous rejoindre mais ils m'ont dit non... Alors j'ai demandé à ma petite cousine de me couvrir et je suis passée par la fenêtre de ma chambre.

-En robe ? Comment t'as fait ?! Demande impressionné l'Uzumaki.

-Je te signale que je savais marcher sur les murs bien avant vous... Remarque Sakura.

-Tu t'es pas fait mal au moins ? Coupe Sasuke, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il fait.

-Non... Merci de t'en inquiéter Sasuke-kun... Ajoute Sakura en lui donnant un de ses plus beaux sourires.

-Euh... enfin... je veux dire... P-Pourquoi tu voulais nous rejoindre ? Dit Sasuke tout gêné.

-Car vous passiez votre réveillon tout seul tiens ! Jamais je n'aurai supporté de vous savoir seuls tous les deux alors que c'est un soir qu'on est censé passé en famille ! Et puis, je voulais qu'on profite de cette neige ensemble...

-Sakura-chan ! Tu es trop gentille ! S'esclaffe le blond en lui faisant un câlin. Mais... qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par : « les autres nous attendent » ?

-Avec Ino, quand on a vu la neige tomber, on s'est appelées et on a convenu un point de rendez-vous pour tous se retrouver et profiter de cette magnifique et unique soirée !

-Super !!! C'est où ?

-Au sommet de la colline des kages...

-Cool ! Et y aura Hinata ?!

-Je pense oui...

-Youuuuhouuuuuuuuuu !!!

Naruto se mit à courir et sauter dans tous les sens, plus heureux et impatient que jamais.

-Tu aurais mieux fait de ne pas lui répondre. Maintenant, il va être ingérable ! Soupire Sasuke.

-C'est amusant ! Répond Sakura en marchant à côté de Sasuke. Hinata m'a demandé la même chose ! Bon, certes avec un enthousiasme plus restreint mais je suis heureuse pour eux.

-Hn...

C'est ainsi que l'équipe 7 se dirigea vers la colline des Kages, marchant pas à pas dans la neige fraîche qui ne cessait de briller comme des milliers de paillettes.

_Cette idée que rien n'est éternel_

_Rend les choses encore bien plus belles_

_Tes sourires ineffaçables_

_Apportent un peu de chaleur à mon cœur si froid_

_Laisse moi te prendre dans mes bras_

_Même si je sais que tu es indétrônable_

_Comme ces flocons_

_Qui ne cessent de tomber sur moi avant de fondre tendrement_

Naruto court à en perdre haleine, vérifiant par moment si ses deux coéquipiers le suivent toujours. Il adore entendre le son de ses pas sur la neige, un petit « scricht » agréable à l'écoute et en sensation. Les flocons continuent de tomber inlassablement. Tout est blanc, si blanc que s'en est presque aveuglant. Naruto prit une poignée de neige pour la jeter en l'air, comme un véritable gamin, se moquant de tout.

Sakura jette un regard à Sasuke qui fixe la route maculée de blanc, distant comme toujours. Pourtant, la rose est perturbée, son cœur bat à cent à l'heure et elle a terriblement chaud alors que la température ne cesse de baisser. Pourquoi cause-t-il tant de troubles en elle ? Elle s'est juré de ne plus être la même avec lui... Comme quoi, chassez le naturel et il revient au gallot. Même cette neige qui ne s'arrête pas ne l'a aucunement perturbé, lui, cet homme aussi froid que le vent du Nord. Il la fascine, ses yeux sont comme hypnotisés par cette beauté sauvage au cœur de pierre...

-Arrête de me fixer comme ça... Coupe Sasuke.

Sakura rougie et s'empresse de détourner ses yeux émeraude de lui.

-J-Je ne te fixais pas ! Rectifia Sakura. Tu sembles juste... rêveur...

-Moi rêveur ?

-Tu regardes dans le vide comme ça et tu ne prends même pas la peine d'ouvrir la bouche pour me parler ! Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai quand même fait le mur pour t- !... Vous !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de toute façon, à quoi sa sert de parler ?...

-Non justement ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu penses, Sasuke ! Ca marche peut-être avec Naruto, mais pas avec moi !

-D'accord ! Excuse-moi... J-Je sais pas quoi te dire c'est tout...

-Tu ne sais pas quoi me dire ? S'étonne Sakura. Je ne sais pas moi... ça fait plus de trois ans qu'on s'est pas vu et toi, tu es là avec ton silence pesant ! Tu as sans doutes beaucoup de choses à raconter... Tiens, par exemple, qu'est-ce que tu ressens au moment de noël ? Mais, si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, je peux le comprendre alors...

-C'est pas que je ne veux pas en parler avec toi. Je ne veux pas que tu portes le fardeau que j'ai suffisamment porté pendant toutes ces années... La coupe le brun.

Sakura le regarde, silencieuse à son tour. Voilà qu'elle le fait souffrir en ressassant les fantômes de son passé.

-J-Je suis désolé Sasuke-kun... Tu sais, c'est une façon comme une autre pour moi de te dire que nous sommes là pour toi... Naruto et moi. Enfin, c'est juste que tu passes beaucoup de temps avec Naruto, et quand on est tous les trois, tu m'évites complètement alors, j'ai pensé que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal... mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est, et à cause de ça, je me tord l'esprit et j'en souffre, de ne pas savoir pourquoi tu es si distant avec moi et...

La jolie rose était au bord des larmes, et pourtant elle se retenait comme pas possible, serrant jusqu'au sang ses points. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit sa plus grande faiblesse : LUI. Depuis 5 mois elle avait voulu lui montrer à quel point elle avait changée, et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle était partie en mission d'un mois, pour lui montrer de quoi elle était capable, mais surtout, elle voulait se détacher de lui, voyant que ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés...

Sasuke se stoppe net en voyant l'état de Sakura, il lui tire le bras pour mieux voir son visage... mais elle s'empresse de baisser les yeux.

-Excuse moi... si je t'ai blessé Sasuke-kun... Mais s'il te plait, arrête de faire comme si je n'existais pas... Termine Sakura en laissant échapper une unique larme.

_Ne salis pas cette neige de tes peines_

_Elle est si pure_

_Que d'un simple regard_

_Tu oublieras tout ce qui t'a fait souffrir_

_Aujourd'hui mes cicatrices ont disparues_

_Purifiées par cette neige_

Le cœur de Sasuke manque un battement en voyant cette petite gouttelette tomber lourdement dans la neige, créant ainsi un tout petit trou dans ce grand tapis blanc. L'Uchiwa lui prend alors les deux bras et lui relève son visage pour qu'il soit juste en face du sien. Il peut alors voir ces deux prunelles émeraudes torturées de tristesse et qui pourtant, dans une démonstration de force incroyable, retiennent d'autres larmes de tomber encore.

-Sakura, écoute moi ! S'emporte Sasuke. Comment peux-tu croire ne serait-ce qu'un instant que tu as fait quelque chose de mal ?!... Si j'ai agit comme ça avec toi ce n'était pas dans le but de te faire souffrir, loin de là, c'est moi qui voulait souffrir !... Enfin, c'est compliqué mais, quand j'ai quitté le village, Naruto et toi avez souffert et malgré tout ce que vous avez enduré à cause de moi, vous êtes venus me libérer et avez agit comme si rien ne c'était passé ! Je ne mérite rien de tout ça !... Alors je me suis imposé cette distance, pour me punir moi-même... Je voulais me priver de votre affection, à Naruto et surtout à toi...

-Moi ?... Mais pourquoi moi en particulier ? S'inquiète la jeune Haruno.

Sasuke rapproche son visage encore plus de celui de la rose et fronce les sourcils, laissant transparaître une immense souffrance.

-Est-ce que tu as oublié ce que tu m'as dit le soir de mon départ ?...

Naruto s'est arrêté de marcher en voyant que ses compagnons se sont eux aussi arrêtés. De là où il est, il entend très bien tout ce qui se dit, mais ne dis rien. Le blond sait très bien ce qu'il se passe, mais aussi pourquoi. Il l'avait remarqué depuis longtemps déjà, et c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il tentait de pousser Sasuke à parler avec la rose. Naruto l'avait deviné, mais il avait décidé de ne pas s'en mêler.

-« C'est pas trop tôt ! » Pensa-t-il. « Merci père noël ! Une fois de plus, vous venez de réaliser un de nos rêves... Si ça continue je vais finir par croire en vous !... C'est trop marrant ! On se croirait dans un des bouquins pas nets de l'Hermite pervers! C'est encore mieux qu'au cinéma ! Voyons comment tout ça va terminer... Eheh ! »

Sakura se rappela ce fameux soir en question. Le soir où elle lui avait avoué ses sentiments, un simple « je t'aime » pourtant remplis de sincérité... Auquel il n'avait jamais répondu, si ce n'était un simple « merci ».

-Tes mots, jamais je ne les oublierais tu comprends, Sakura ? Je ne mérites pas même un simple regard de toi... J'ai été égoïste, et je t'ai abandonné comme un lâche ! Je me suis voilé la face, alors que toi, jamais tu n'as cessé d'être sincère... !

_Je voudrais que le temps s'arrête_

_Et qu'elle tombe éternellement_

_Ainsi je resterai auprès de toi_

_Dans cette éternité_

_Sous ces flocons de neige_

_D'un soir d'hiver_

-N'est-ce pas toi, qui as dit un jour qu'il serait prêt à tout pour réaliser son but ? Tu as affronter la mort et bien pire encore... Alors, tu devrais être la personne la plus à même à nous comprendre, Naruto et moi. Si nous avons fait ça, si nous avons risqué nos vies, c'est pour toi. Alors crois tu que si nous avons fait ça, ce n'est pas pour une cause juste ? Si nous te considérons encore comme notre ami aujourd'hui, c'est bien parce que nous savons qu'au fond de toi, tu es quelqu'un de bien, Sasuke. Et si ce n'est pour avoir enduré toutes ces années de souffrance et de solitude, tu es entièrement pardonné et tu mérites d'être avec nous, ce soir de Décembre.

Sasuke a écouté chacun de ses mots, ils sont une fois de plus, remplis de sagesse et de sincérité. Sakura a raison, elle a toujours eu raison. Peu à peu, chaque jours qui passent, Sasuke se rend compte à quel point lui et Naruto ont besoin de sa présence auprès d'eux. Cette fille a toujours maintenu leur amitié. Ils dépendent tous les deux d'elle, même si elle l'ignore.

Sakura fixe Sasuke, en faisant un petit sourire, attendant une quelconque réponse. Quelques flocons se sont collés dans ses cheveux, Sasuke ne l'a jamais autant désiré que maintenant. Et pourtant, il ne peut se permettre de la garder pour lui, pour l'instant, il sait qu'elle est comme cette neige, aussi fragile, si bien qu'au peu de chaleur qu'on lui apporte, elle risque de fondre lentement, et ainsi finir en de petites gouttes d'eau froide.

-Merci, Sakura. Répond Sasuke, en la prenant brusquement dans ses bras.

Au début, elle ne sait que faire des suites de cette étreinte ; puis, elle finit par ce dire, qu'après tout c'est noël et elle répond à cette douce étreinte si longtemps rêvée.

-Bon les amoureux, ce n'est pas le tout mais je crois me rappeler que les autres nous attendent là haut ! Y a encore des marches à monter hein ?! S'écrit Naruto, heureux mais impatient.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?!! Gueulent les deux « amoureux ».

-Et voilà, à peine mariée les voilà déjà en parfaite symbiose ! Murmure Naruto.

-Je t'ai entendu ! Grogne Sasuke. Je t'avais prévenu je crois non ? Viens voir un peu par ici...

-Non, non, je blaguais Sas'ke ! Tente Naruto en reculant sans regarder derrière lui...

-Naruto attention y a une plaque de ver-... !

Sakura n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Naruto se retrouve déjà les 4 fers en l'air après avoir glisser sur une plaque de verglas.

-Aïe ! Aïe ! Aïe !! Pleure Naruto en se frottant le popotin.

-Baka ! Il faut faire attention ! Attend on va t'aider... Dit Sakura.

-J'ai pas envie moi. Ca lui apprendra ! Lance le brun.

-Arrêtez de faire les gamins vous deux ! Vous ne changerez donc jamais !

-C'est lui qu'à commencé !! Se défendent les deux hommes de la team 7 d'une même voix.

Après avoir aidé le futur Hokage à se relever, les trois amis se remettent en marchent vers la colline. Seules leurs traces de pas dans la neige témoignent encore de la passage ; mais cela ne dure qu'un instant, car petit à petit les flocons reprennent place au même endroit.

_La ville est cachée par ce manteau blanc_

_Laissons nous porter à travers les rues_

_A travers les collines_

_Par ce vent glacial qui souffle_

_Prend ma main_

_Avançons_

_Regardons la neige tomber_

L'équipe 7 atteint finalement le sommet de cette colline, un peu en retard car en arrivant tout le monde est déjà là et c'est ainsi qu'ils se reçoivent des tonnes de neige. Ainsi commence la bataille de boule de neige du siècle. Chaque équipe joue avec leurs coéquipiers respectifs. Ils s'amusent et rient comme ils ne l'avaient pas fait depuis des mois. Ils se sentent libres, certains qui comme Sakura ont fait le mur pour venir jusqu'ici, et même s'ils sont en tenue de soirée, tout leur est soudain indifférent.

Ino a réussit à mettre Akamaru hors-jeu grâce à une stratégie de Shikamaru, ce qui attira bien sur l'intérêt de Kiba pour la jolie blonde décidé à se « faire dédommagé » ; Choji décuple sa main droite pour former des boules de neige géantes tandis que de sa main gauche il mange ses chips éditions spéciale Noël ; Temari aussi est là pour l'occasion car Shikamaru lui avait proposé de rester, heureuse comme jamais, elle en profité pur se défouler sur lui à coup de neige alors qu'ils étaient censé être dans la même équipe ; Shikamaru a finalement réussi à la plaquer au sol avant de se manger au sens littéral une autre boule de neige en pleine figure, un truc galère quoi ; Shino a construit un mur de neige avec l'aide de Kiba et prépare les « munitions » d'avance ; Hinata n'ose pas trop lancer des boules de neige jusqu'à ce que Naruto lui dise que si elle réussie à le toucher il l'invite à manger des ramens ; Neji surveille du coin de l'œil sa cousine tout en jetant des boules à tout le monde car Lee veut absolument gagner ; Tenten suit le mouvement et ne cesse de rire en voyant Neji aussi paniqué ; Sasuke et Sakura se sont mis tous les deux et couvrent les arrières du blond... Un véritable champ de bataille s'offre à eux.

_Ensemble_

_Suivant un mouvement universel_

_Nous sommes comme ces minuscules flocons_

_Volant au grès d'une violente brise_

_Du mois de Décembre_

Pendant ce temps, la neige continue de tomber éclairée par la lune qui reste parfois cachée par quelques nuages grisonnants. On aperçoit quelques étoiles qui transpercent le ciel, mais elles ne sont plus que décor avec tous ces flocons qui dégringolent

_Aujourd'hui mes cicatrices ont disparues_

_Purifiées par cette neige_

_N'oublions jamais_

_Ces moments de nos vies qui font que nous sommes nous_

_Une nuit magique que personne ne doit passer seul_

_Parfois des miracles se produisent durant cette nuit d'hiver_

_Un 24 décembre au soir_

Ils sont tous là, la jeunesse de Konoha, profitant de ces instants rares qui sont chers à notre cœur, car jamais nous ne les oublierons. La neige procure un des ces moments inoubliables. Le temps est comme arrêté, les seules choses qui comptent vraiment pour eux à cet instant, c'est de le passer ensemble, sous cette pluie de neige qui noie tous leurs corps, les plongeant dans un de ses rêves de Noël qu'on ne voudrait ne jamais se voir s'éteindre.

_Gardons en nous la lumière de l'espoir_

_« Suis la ! »_

_Comme j'aimerai que le temps s'arrête_

_Et qu'elle tombe éternellement_

_Ainsi je resterai auprès de toi_

_Dans cette éternité_

_Sous ces flocons de neige_

_D'un soir d'hiver._

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimez ce one-shot. Comme d'habitude, j'y ai mis une pointe de SasuSaku, car c'est plus fort que moi! XD**

**Laissez vos coms, critiques et impressions!**

**Merci à tous et une dernière chose:**

**JOYEUX NOEL et BONNE ANNEE 2010! :3**

**[en retard, comme toujours!]**


End file.
